Missing You
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: When a fantasy comes true but not the way you wanted it to. What do you do? Continue the relationship or forget about it? Catherine’s POV.


**Missing You**

**By .:Pandy Roxy Chick:.**

**Summery:** When a fantasy comes true but not the way you wanted it to. What do you do? Continue the relationship or forget about it? Catherine's POV.

**Spoilers:** Blood Drops, Weeping Willows, Grave Danger (maybe) and Bodies in Motion (how could I not forget it).

**Pairings:** Catherine/Warrick, Warrick/Tina and maybe others not sure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't CSI or anything associated with it.

**A/N:** I just watched Bodies in Motion and didn't know that Catherine actually has feelings for Warrick. So here is my POV on what could have happened at the end. I was originally going to call this story 'Stupidity' but this name popped into my head.

**Missing You Missing You Missing You Missing You**

**Chapter One-The Affair Part One**

I was driving down my street; I was driving home after the worst shift ever. Today I found out that Warrick had gotten married. All that was running through my head was 'He got married. To someone else who isn't me.' I pulled into my driveway; after I got out and locked my car I went inside. After shut the door I lent up against it then slid down it. At this point I couldn't hold it in any longer so I started crying. Then my mother Lily came up to me.

"Catherine what's wrong?" she asked.

"He got married," I replied.

"Who sweetie?" she asked.

"Warrick," I replied weakly.

I didn't wait for her reply, I just ran upstairs to my bedroom. I locked the door and fell onto my bed. I didn't go to sleep I just laid there awake staring into space thinking about my life, all the stuff I stuffed up, and all the good things. I eventually fell asleep but woke up a couple of hours later. I was thinking about getting up that was until the door bell rang. I got up walked downstairs. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Warrick standing there.

'Warrick," I said surprise evident in my voice.

"I've come around to talk to you," he replied.

I didn't reply I just stepped out of the way to let him in. He walked into the living room; I followed him after I shut the door.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to talk about us," he replied.

"Us," I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yes us," he replied.

"Okay so shoot," I said.

"You remember that time in the drain?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," I replied nodding my head.

"I want to know weither things would be different if we weren't interrupted and did kiss," he said.

I was sitting on the couch and he was sitting on one of the other chairs. He moved over next to me on the couch, he leaned in closer to me our lips were less than an inch apart, I could feel his breath on my face, he leaned the rest of the way and we kissed. The kiss was full of passion but still soft like a first kiss should be.

"Does that change anything?" he asked.

"Yes that changes everything, the way I think about you, the way things would have turned out if we had kissed," I replied.

"I guess we can blame the person who interrupted us and the bastard who buried Nick for the way things turned out," he said.

"I wish we did kiss then we would be married not you and Tina, I wish we could be together…but we can't," I replied.

"Who says we can't?" he asked.

"'Cause you're a married man and after Eddie and Chris who both cheated on me I promised myself that I wouldn't be the other woman," I replied.

Neither of us knew who initiated our second kiss but it again was full of passion. Next thing we knew was that we were in my bedroom, then our clothes were on the floor and we were making love to each other. Every moan I made turned him on even more.

The next morning I woke up wrapped in his arms.

'I never wanted to be the other woman,' I thought to myself.

I laid there for a few minutes before Warrick woke up.

"How long have you been awake for?" he asked.

"A few minutes," I replied.

He propped himself up on one elbow and placed his hand on the side of my face creasing my cheek with his thumb.

"We need to talk about last night," he said.

"What about last night?" I asked.

"Weither it was a mistake or not?" he asked.

"It wasn't a mistake but I broke my promise and you've cheated on Tina," I replied.

"Who cares I never really loved Tina in the first place," he said.

"Then why did you marry her?" I asked.

"It was Nick's kidnapping which has made me think life's too short," he replied.

"So you regret getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

He rolled over so he was on top of me and started kissing me slowly working his way down my body towards my stomach. He moved back to my lips and kissed me this time more passionate, his tongue was seeking entry so I slowly opened my mouth our tongues were darting in and out of each others mouths. Next thing we knew was we were making love again each time I moaned or called out his name he was turned on even more. Then his phone rang he reached down to get it off of the floor but I stopped him.

"Don't worry about," I said breathlessly.

"It's probably Tina," he replied.

"Who cares about that bitch," I said.

"How do you know she's a bitch, you've never met her?" he asked.

"Any woman who tries to take you away from me is a bitch," I replied.

"What's Grissom gonna say when he finds out that we've slept together?" he asked.

"Who cares what Grissom thinks what he doesn't know won't hurt him," I replied initiating another passionate tongue twisting kiss which lead to making love again.

I woke up just before lunch to find my bed empty; I could hear rustling from in the kitchen so I knew that Warrick hadn't gone home yet. I got out of bed pulling the sheet with me and wrapped it around my body and then walked into the bathroom, shut the door, turned the water on and then stepped under the hot running water.

**Missing You Missing You Missing You Missing You**

That night we went to work on our own. Everyone was in the break room, Sara, Nick and Greg were at the table talking and Warrick and I were sitting on the couch quietly talking about last night, but we quickly changed the subject when Grissom walked in.

"Okay we have a quadruple murder, so I want everyone working this case. Catherine can I talked to you for a minute," he said.

Everyone walked out and walked towards the locker room leaving Catherine and Grissom in the break room.

"Is something going on between you and Warrick?" he asked.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Well one you changed your conversation when I walked in and two you two were sitting a little too close for being just friends," he replied.

"Nothing happened between us," I lied.

"Well then go get your kit and meet us out at the Tahoe in ten," he said walking out of the break room leaving me there to recover from what he just said.

I got up and walked out of the break room and into the locker room not long after Grissom left. Warrick was still in the locker room.

"What did Griss want?" he asked.

TBC…

**Missing You Missing You Missing You Missing You**

**A/N:** So what do you think? Please review I love reviews only good ones though. This story isn't as long as 'The Files Case'. Here's a sneak peak at chapter two:

"He asked me weither anything happened between us," I replied.

"So what did you say?" he asked.

"I said nothing happened between us," I replied.


End file.
